


Cheat

by mochaengies



Category: TWICE (Band)
Genre: F/F, idk i'm sorry
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-03
Updated: 2020-05-06
Packaged: 2021-02-28 22:42:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,197
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23461189
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mochaengies/pseuds/mochaengies
Summary: They weren't chaeting. And Momo didn't care.
Relationships: Hirai Momo/Im Nayeon, Hirai Momo/Son Chaeyoung, Im Nayeon/Myoui Mina, Myoui Mina/Son Chaeyoung
Comments: 2
Kudos: 18





	1. The beginning of the end - Mochaeng.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, I'm new.
> 
> I'm not a native English speaker, so sorry for any mistakes.
> 
> Corrections and suggestions are welcomed.
> 
> Thanks. XOXO.
> 
> Ps: I don't know if leave it as a one shot or if to continue
> 
> peachmochaeng.tumblr.com

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Loneliness is bitch.

"We're not cheating? right?" She asked with an airy voice caused by the heated kiss that they were sharing.  
"No," answered Momo, her mouth moving lower on the other girl's neck. "We have done this before. The only difference is that they aren't here to tell us what to do."  
Chaeyoung wasn't so sure.  
But it was true. What momo said.  
She and mina hadn't have sex in over tree months because of studies. Momo herself and nayeon were in the same situation.  
And if Momo was being honest, she believed that Mina and Nayeon were doing it behind their backs for a long time now. All those nights when Nayeon covered her body after a study session with Mina, or when Nayeon would get out of the room to answer a call from the younger Japanese girl. On top of that was that time when it was Mina's birthday, when they missed the celebration in the later's and chaeyoung's flat to study; but when they got home, both of them were way to drunk to have been studying, and the hickeys in Mina's back and Nayeon's chest were a death giveaway.  
It wasn't that Momo was mad at them, it was just that she wanted to be informed of these things. She wasn't going to get mad at Nayeon for having sex with Mina, after all, it was her who started all.  
It began a year and a few months ago, when she met Mina as one of the girls going to Nayeon's tutoring classes, Nayeon introduced her as the most brilliant future lawyer, besides herself, obviously. Days later she met Chaeyoung when the youngest of them was picking up Mina to go back to their flat. Momo felt for them together as a rock falling to the abyss.  
It started to sacalate when the younger couple started to spend more time with them, staying to movie nights, going to dance together, etcetera. The deal got sealed one night when Mina and Chae stayed at Momo's and Nayeon's after watching movies. Nor Momo or Nayeon got mad at the scene that they found at their living room that night, they were rather surprised.  
Momo in her side thought that they were just too pure to have sex anywhere that wasn't a bed, much less a place that wasn't theirs. Nayeon on her side thought that Chaeyoung was the top. But the scene of Chaeyoung lying on her stomach, biting the skin of her arm with her ass up so Mina could pull fingers inside of her while her other hand pulled at the youngers hair proved them both wrong.  
What happend later that night was just destiny... or at least that is what nayeon said weeks later when she was whipping Chaeyoung's ass because she came unauthorized.

So no, Momo wouldn't get mad at Nayeon for sleeping with Mina. She would get mad if Mina took her place.  
After all, she was still Nayeon's only girlfriend.  
And this wasn't revenge either. None of that.  
She and Chaeyoung were just too horny to endure one more day of cumming only with their hands. It was unfair, almost.

So, hence the actual view. Momo trying to take Chaeyoung's jeans off with one hand while touching her chest with the other.  
Chaeyoung on her side, being the bottom that she was, didn't know what to do with her hands, so she was just grabbing at Momo's hoodie.  
"You'll have to cooperate Chaeng" She said, almost out of breath. "Take off your clothes and I'll take mine." She commanded.

Now without barriers between them, they jumped to action.  
Momo sat on her living room's fake leather sofa and Chaeyoung sat on her thigh to ride out her first orgasm.  
The second one came almost an hour after. Momo asked her to ride her face, and she knew just when to stop and when to go slower to give Chaeyoung the best sensation ever.  
The third one came shortly after, the younger girl sat on Momo's lap and to ride three fingers.  
The moans that she left out almost made Momo came untouched.

After a minute of rest the fun continued.  
Giving soft kitten like kisses Chaeyoung went down on Momo.  
She started on her neck, she gave her a collar of kisses while her hand cut softly at her airway. Momo was breathless in the best way.  
Her chest came after. Chaeyoung started with open mouth kisses to hold the whole mount inside her mouth and released it with a soft pop sound. She took her time playing with the girl's breasts, twirling her tongue in the nipple and grabbing softly at the fat. Momo was getting impatient.  
Momo's tummy was Chaeyoung's favourite part, it was bland and hard at the same time, the skin there was so soft that at the smallest touch it bristles.  
Chaeyoung kissed her lower tummy just to tease the older girl.  
Skipping the center, Chaeyoung went to kiss at Momo's thighs, starting at the right knee and going slowly to the center just to skip it again and starting at the left knee. The kisses were so slow and wet, and it didn't help that Chaeyoung was looking right at Momo's eyes while licking so close to her crotch.  
Momo swore that once she finished, she would fuck the other girl so hard she wouldn't have energy to tease for a lifetime.  
But first things first. She had to finish.  
Once Chaeyoung got enough of teasing she went directly for it. Giving a open mouth kiss to Momo's clit, making the older girl release a moan that could be heard in heaven.  
Trying to keep the eye contact with Momo, Chaeyoung gave little licks to the older girl's clit, just to give up on that when Momo's hand pushed her head further into her core.  
Closing her eyes, Chaeyoung dived right into giving Momo the best orgasm that she could.  
Her right hand has pumping two fingers inside of her while the other tried to keep the girl's thighs apart. Her tongue licking at the tip of Momo's most sensitive part.

Both girls were so drowned into each other that they failed to perceive the two hot bodies that entered the flat. The two hot bodies weren't drown enough to pass the moans and cries that were heard coming from the living room.  
Nayeon was almost mad at the fact that her couch and her wooden floor were being stained by such juices. But the image of a sweaty Momo exposing her neck and a breathless Chaeyoung giving it all to guide the older girl through her high made it out for her.  
Mina just lost it. She had forgotten what it felt like to have Chaeyoung eating her out after pounding into her like a mad woman. It ended that night.

Both girls started to undress, quickly, not wasting anymore time that the needed. They had a mission.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, I'm new.
> 
> I'm not a native English speaker, so sorry for any mistakes.
> 
> Corrections and suggestions are welcomed.
> 
> Thanks. XOXO.


	2. The start of something beautiful - Namo.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TW: mentions of homophobia and suicidal thoughts.

“Her name is Momo.” Jeongyeon said. “And she is my roommate, so if you want some funny business with her, you’ll have to take her to your room, not mine.”  
“I just said that she was pretty.” Nayeon scoffed. “And I’m done sleeping around. I need to concentrate.”  
If she was honest, Nayeon was well aware of her being a full university clique. She came from a small town to the city; she was the firs in her family to go keep studying after high school. She left her school sweetheart in the small town, a popular jock named Jaehyun that stayed to work at the local police. She left with the promise of coming back, but she knew that she would never come back to living like that.  
It wasn’t that she didn´t love her parents or her little siblings, she loved them, but she wasn´t sure she liked them. Their small town mentally of marrying young, having more children than you can count or care about just so you have someone to take care of you when you were too old to function. She did want to have a family and settle down, but before she wanted to known the world. Or just the farthest city to her town.  
Her first year was a train wreck. Too overwhelmed to do anything. She barely made through the semester with enough grades to past. She drank more alcohol that she could think of, she slept with more people than she could remember. But after go back home for the summer break and being reminded of her future if she didn´t do well there, she made up her mind. She was going to be the best lawyer that she could be. Booze and sex could wait. Her crush on Jeongyeon´s cute roommate could wait.  
So, there she was, making her way to her first class of the semester with the younger girl. 

Momo knew everything about bad decisions, she made them all after all. So she knew that this wasn´t one of them, even if her gut was moving around like she was in a roller coaster. Even if her parents told her to wait until she was older and more mature. She knew that leaving her home country was the right thing to do. There was nothing to her there anyways.  
As a child she was always the weird kid. The one that didn´t fit in. The lonely kid that sat on the farthest seat at school, the one that was alone at lunch. It didn’t bother her that much, that was until she got to high school and the bullying started. Teenagers could be the meanest people in the world, she knew that. She lived that. And it wasn’t like she could go home and forget about it, living in the suburbs were gossips ran faster than the speed of light made everything harder.  
So, when her parents asked her if she liked girls because Ichica’s parents were concerned about her daughter’s safety, denied it at first, but her tears and panic gave her away. If anything, her parents were supportive. They hugged her and told her that everything would be okay. But Momo knew best.  
The following months… and years where hell. Nobody talked to her, or she didn´t talk to anyone. People talked to her, screamed at her, yelled at her to die.  
Most of the time Momo didn´t pay them any attention. But sometimes she wondered, what if she just stopped existing. She didn’t want to die, but damn, she didn’t want to live like this.  
The only thought that kept her going was leaving. Leaving home to build another. One far away, where no one knew her.  
So, she did it.  
As soon as university applications were open, she applied to one, far away, a country away. Korea was far enough to build a new live where nobody knew of her but to be close enough to home to coma back if needed. This was her first time out of Japan after all. This was the first time she travelled without her parents. She was scared as shit.  
But she was happy. She made it well enough in school to land her a scholarship. She saved enough money to survive a few months without a job. She was firm in getting away from her childhood.  
She was damn proud of herself.  
The dorm didn´t seemed to be the big thing, it was just a big grey building. If anything, it looked depressing. But it didn´t bothered Momo. It was going to be her home for the following years.  
Her room was the 29, second floor ninth room. At least it wasn´t the fourth floor.  
The hallways looked clean. It was a good sign. It was well illuminated. The plant in the entrance was beyond death, but she was optimist. This was going to be good.  
Her room only had the nine on it. She was still optimistic.  
The room was empty. There were two mattresses, two night tables, one big table with two chairs, two closets, one small window and a door that she assumed that was the bathroom. It smelled a bit moist and to enclosure but it wasn’t anything that an ambient deodorant didn’t fix.  
Unpacking was easy, she only brought clothes, her cell phone and her laptop. Nothing personal, no photos, nor personal objects. It wasn´t like she had any.  
Once unpacked she could help to give a small joyful scream. Everything was going to be okay.  
A few minutes later the door opened. Someone came through it.  
A tall girl with brown hair and the longest legs she had ever seen. Her roommate.  
“Hello.” She said smiling. “I’m Jeongyeon”  
“Hi. My name is Momo.” She said shyly, making her sound cuter than she intendent.  
“Aren’t the cutest thing ever?” She laughed. It was the first time someone laughed at Momo and didn’t make her feel bad.  
She could almost cry.  
“I’m in second year.” Jeongyeon said. “Film mayor. You?”  
“First year. Biology mayor.” Momo said. “I want to be a teacher.” She confessed. For the first time.  
For the second time the door opened. This time it wasn’t her roommate.  
“Yoo Jeongyeon I’m so sorry.” The incomer said. “Jihyo didn’t told m-”  
“Nayeon!”  
“Oh! Sorry.” The girl, Nayeon apparently, said. “I though Jeong was alone.” She vowed apologizing. “I’m Nayeon, by the way. Jeongyeon’s friend.”  
“I’m Momo. Jeongyeon’s roommate.” Momo extended her hand. Nayeon shook it. Her heart skipped.  
“We’re going to ate pizza. Do you want to go with m- us?”  
“I’d love to.” 

Momo was right. She was happier than ever. Jeongyeon adopted her into her little group of friends and they were all amazing. Jihyo was amazing, she was the most organized person that she had ever met, but she was lovely and a comforting presence, even being the youngest in the group. Jeongyeon made her feel safe and confident. And Nayeon made her feel all the things she fought to keep down.  
Every time Nayeon talked to her she felt warm. Every time Nayeon asked her something she had to take a moment to process it because she could believe it. Nayeon, the prettiest girl that she ever seen looked at her see a person to be friend with. Not a punching bag, not a monster.  
It wasn’t like she was out to them. She hadn´t told them. She was going to. But she couldn’t.  
What if they hated her? What if they decided to stop talking to her?  
All of her work to come here would be for nothing.  
She tried. But she had to tell them the truth. 

Some times Nayeon was sure Momo liked her back. The way she laughed at her jokes when they were anywhere near funny. But sometimes she really doubted it. Momo would become distant and shy all of sudden. Would laugh or even pay attention to her.  
It was killing her.  
But even if Momo was the most confusing person ever she worried about her.  
It was the end of the midterms. A cloudy Friday afternoon, but despite the weather Nayeon was happy.  
Nayeon was heading to Momo’s and Jeongyeon’s room to go out later.  
She opened the door to be met with her favourite person ever taking a nap.  
Momo was alone in her dorm. Her last class ended before noon so she had a fuck ton of free time. And she could stop thinking. She wanted to tell the girls about her being gay. But she didn’t want to be alone. She missed her mom and her dad and her sister. But she didn’t miss home. She didn’t want to call them being sad.  
Just as her thoughts, the tears came running. And just as her tears, sleep caught her.

Nayeon was lying down on Jeongyeon’s bed, waiting for the girl arrive or to Momo to wake up.  
But she didn’t complain. She had the girl of her dreams sleeping next to her. In the bed next to her that is. It was a dream.  
Minutes later the younger girl started to stir, signalling that she was going to wake up. In seconds, the dreamy eyes of Momo became watery. The girl’s breath became arrhythmic. And her cries became louder. The girl was entering a panicking state.  
Nayeon concern was there in a glitch.  
“Nayeon,” she said between small sobs. “Nayeon I- “  
The older girl got to her side in a heartbeat. Hugging her strong enough to made her feel her support but soft enough for her to push her away if wanted.  
“Nayeon I’m gay.”  
A million thought went through Nayeon’s mind. Somebody died. She got kicked out of school. Anything. Anything but that.  
And she knew exactly what to do. The feeling was all to familiar to her. It was almost like a déjà vu.  
It broke her heart the fact that Momo went through that.  
“Momo sweety, look at me.” Nayeon said. Holding Momo’s head in front of hers. “Momo open your eyes.”  
Momo got ready for a slap. A scold, a yell. Anything but that.  
“I can’t.”  
“Momo. It’s okay.” Nayeon tried to ease her. “Momo, I’m not going away. It’s okay. I’m here.”  
Momo’s heart broken sobs started to slow. Her breathing started to even out.  
Nayeon was there, and she didn’t hate her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What do you think?
> 
> Hey, I'm new.
> 
> I'm not a native English speaker, so sorry for any mistakes.
> 
> Corrections and suggestions are welcomed.
> 
> Thanks. XOXO.


	3. Stay High - Michaeng.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> tw: light bdsm.

"We just broke up." Mina said. "Just like that."  
"Oh." Sana answered, looking at her with side eyes, without taking her eyes out of the road. " And are you okay?"  
"Yes."  
It was truth. Mina was fine with the break up. It wasn't like she was in love with Youngil, it was just that she haven't been single since she was 17, she has been with Youngil for 5 years. It felt like a life time.  
But this was right, Mina felt it in her guts.  
It was a brand new year, she moved out of their shared flat with Youngil to the university dorms, and she had Sana. Everything would be fine.  
"He was a good guy. I liked him." Sana said. Sounding a little sad.  
Sometimes she was concerned over her best friend, Sana was the most romantic person she had ever, always looking to be with somebody, always looking into the little details of something to find love in every action. But never finding it.  
"It's okay. Now we can spend more time together."  
"I'll hold you up to it." Sana smiled.  
The ride to campus wasn't a long one, normally. But there was an unusual traffic. It was almost mid day of the sunday before classes started. Maybe that was the reason for the traffic.  
"Sana."  
"Yes, darling?"  
"Thanks for driving today, Honey"  
Sana smiled.

Forty-five minutes later they arrived to campus. And old brick construction with an awful front garden.

  
Sana's room was on the first floor, so they unpacked there before going to Mina's room two floors up.  
The elevator was broken as always, so they had to take the stairs.  
Unlike Sana's room, Mina's was already occupied with her roommate.  
And somebody else.  
Two girls sleeping in one of the beds facing the wall, and by the sight of it, both of them were naked.  
"Oh. Shit. Sorry." Mina said. Turning around and signaling to Sana to wait outside.  
"Oh fuck." The girl on edge said.  
After a coulple minutes a tall girl came out of the room, telling them that they could come in now.  
"Sorry for the inc-"  
"Don't apologize, we should have woke up long ago." The shorter girl said, her smile bringing her dimples out. "I'm Chaeyoung."  
 _"Chaeyoung... Cute."_ Mina thought.  
"I'm Mina. I'll be your roommate." Mina smiled to her. "And this is Sana. She is helping me out."  
"Well, hello Mina and Sana. It's nice to meet you. I'm gonna head out so you can unpack."  
"Actually, we're going to have lunch now, would you like to join us?" Said Sana.  
"I'd love to, but I'm meeting with Tzuyu."  
"She can join us too."

The lunch was fun. Mina learned that Chaeyoung was in pre-medical school and that Tzuyu was mayoring in business. They have known eachother since they were nine.  
After a while they parted ways, Sana went to her room and so did Tzuyu, leaving Mina and Chaeyoung alone in their way to their room.  
"I meant to say early, that you and Tzuyu make a lovely couple." Mina said, smiling to the girl.  
"Oh, thanks Mina." Chaeyoung answered. "But we aren't together."  
 _"Inch resting..."_ Mina thought.  
"Oh, sorry. I saw you together in the room." Mina looked down, red creeping up her cheeks. "I didn't meant to assume."  
"It's okay. We sometimes do that. But we aren't together."  
 _"So friendly..."_

Living with Chaeyoung was peaceful. The girl was like the perfect person to live with. She was tidy, and quiet, never causing mess.  
On the other hand, Mina felt like the worst person to live with. She oftentimes got to the dorm late and disturbed the younger's sleep, or left her dirty clothes on the floor by accident, or was a little to noisy went she came back every Friday night and weekend after getting drunk.  
But Chaeyoung never complained. Instead, a small frienship was born.  
They would go to get coffe in the mornings, Chaeyoung would get chocolate milk instead - _a cutie_ -, or watch movies when none of them could sleep.  
Mina felt comfortable with Chaeyoung, sometimes she would share what was on her mind and the younger girl would tell her opinion on the metter.  
But even though they seemed to grow closer, Mina could not shake the feeling that the younger girl had an entire side that Mina didn't know about. It intrigued her to know more about Chaeyoung.

It was three months into the semester when everything changed. Well, not everything, just Mina's perception of Chaeyoung.  
It was Thursday, she would normally have classes until six, but that day her professor was sick, so Mina was free. With nothing to do, the girl went back to her room for the day, only to be greeted with the most peculiar sight.  
Chaeyoung's orange hair was tied up into two buns in top of her head, her eyes were blindfolded with a red silk, and so her limbs were tied to the bed with red silk, her ass was up as Tzuyu whipped her.  
"Oh fuck." Mina said. Entering the bathroom to give the girls some privacy.  
 _"So Chaengie... A cutie on the streets and a masochist on the sheets."_  
Shout-whisperd were heard, something about being a moron for forgetting to lock the door. After a while she heard the front door open and close, it was her cue to come out to the room. Chaeyoung was lying on her bed, fully dressed and facing the wall.  
"Chaeyoung-" Mina started, trying to ease the girl.  
"Please don't say anything." Chaeyoung begged. "It's embarrassing."  
"It's not really." Mina said, taking a seat in Chaeyoung's bed. "I knew you have to have something, you couldn't be so perfect."  
"Me? Perfect?"  
 _"Yes you are."_  
"Yeah, you are perfect." Mina smiled to the girl. "Always so tidy, so responsible, so centered." Mina said, looking to the girl that now looked to her. "I was a little jealous."  
"Thanks Mina."  
"You're welcome Chaengie." Mina smiled to her. "Did you lunch?"  
"No... I was busy." Chaeyoung said as the red grew into her cheeks.  
"Let's go eat."

Polo's pizza place was near the campus. It was Mina's favourite. The pizza's had the perfect amount of cheese and salsa.  
"It is the best pizza Chaeyoung, you have to try it."  
"If it is not ready in five minutes or less, I haven't eat it."  
"You have to eat better, you'll need energy for your...friendly activities." Mina laughed.  
"Ah, Mina. I thought we agreed on not mention it." Chaeyoung whined.  
"You said that, I never said it." Mina tried not to laugh at the girl. "But, for real. You need to take care, you are supposed to be a medic."  
"Okay, I will."  
They ate in peace for a while, Mina watching Chaeyoung's reaction to the meal and enjoying each other presence.  
After a while they decided to go back to their room, eager to rest the day.  
It was almost midnight, and none of them could sleep, so they decided on cuddling on Mina's bed to watch the a movie.  
It was the final part, the one when the protagonists finally stop running in circles and admit that they are in love with one another, when it hit her. Mina felt alone. Chaeyoung had Tzuyu, and even if they said that they were just friend, they still did all of those things together; and Sana was seeing this girl Jihyo, _or was it Jeongyeon?_. Anyways, Mina was alone. Maybe she should forget about what she thought at the beginning of the year and look for somebody to be with.  
 _"Or maybe go back to..."_

The next day went by slow, Mina was eager for the night to come so she could go out to forget about her loneliness in the middle of the dance floor with people that she didn't know.  
But there was someone that she did knew.  
A tall boy look at her while she danced. He approached her, steady.  
Once next to her, the boy put his hands in Mina's hips, flowing with every movement.  
For the first time in while, Mina opened her eyes to see her surroundings, then she looked at the person holding her.  
"Oh, Youngil." Mina said loudly enough to be heard. "I... How are you?"  
"Am good. What's up with you?" He asked. Mina just nodded signaling that she was good. "So, Mina, do you wanna get out?"  
Maybe it was a mistake. Surely, Youngil was a nice person, but she just didn't love him, but she also didn't want to be alone, so there was place for a mistake. Or so she thought.

As soon as her back touched Youngil's bed she regret it.

Excusing herself she left and made her way to her room a few blocks away.  
A quarter to three in the morning she arrived to her room.

She sat there for a while, looking directly at Chaeyoung's sleeping figure. Her drunk mind running unstoppable.  
"Mina? What are you doing?" The younger girl said, barely awake. "It's late, are you okay?" Chaeyoung extended her hand, signaling Mina to rest next to her. Mina made her way to the bed, sloppy.  
"Do you ever feel lonely?" Mina asked once she was lying next to Chaeyoung. Her back pressed to the younger's front.  
"Sometimes." The girl said. "All the time."  
"You have Tzuyu." Mina stated, slurring her words. "You are more than friends, don't lie."  
"We are just friends. She likes somebody." Chaeyoung said, a hint of sadness. "What you saw the other day was just a slip. She is shy around people."  
"Really?" Mina said. "It should be the other way around, she is so pretty and her presence is so... There." Mina tried to explain. "I mean, she was whopping your ass."  
"Mina!" Chaeyoung whined. "But I get it. Tzuyu is something else... But so are you. You are really pretty too." Chaeyoung smirked. "And your presence is so there."  
"Shut up." Mina laughed. "You are pretty too." Mina roled, facing Chaeyoung. "Do you like somebody?"  
"Yes, I do." Chaeyoung said, not looking at Mina. "What about you?"  
 _"I like you."_  
"I don't know. I would like to whoop you ass though." Mina laughed. "It looked like fun. I've never whooped somebody before."  
"Most people haven't whooped somebody." Chaeyoung said. "Someday you'll whoop somebody."  
"It has to be you." Mina said after releasing a yaw. "I want it to be you."  
"Mina?" Chaeyoung asked after a while. The older girl felt asleep, leaving Chaeyoung a mess of thoughts.

The next day Chaeyoung woke up with a pair of arms around her torso, a hot breathing in her ear and a heart rush.  
Mina's legs were intertwined with hers, making her chest feel so warm inside. Because even if in was just a sleep hug or a cuddle, Mina was the only person that hugged Chaeyoung like that.  
There was Tzuyu, but they weren't like that. They got off together. Nothing else.  
"I can hear you think, Chaeyoung." Mina said  
"Aren't you suppose to be hungover?"  
"My head hurts a little, but nothing else. I'm a tough cookie." Mina said to make Chaeyoung relax. "Say. Do you wanna get some breakfast?"  
"I think is past noon, she should get lunch."  
"Are you saying that the Son Chaeyoung woke up past 6 a.m?" Mina teased. "Let's go get lunch then, it's on me."  
Lunch with Mina was fun and all, but the olders girl words kept playing in her head.  
Even if it was purely sexual, Mina wanted it to be her.  
 _"Maybe it doesn't mean anything. She was pretty drunk."_ She thought.  
"Stop being in your head all the time Chaengie." Mina said. "Penny for your thoughts?"  
"It's just that next week are mid terms. I don't want to screw it." Chaeyoung lied.  
"You are not gonna screw it. You have been studying really hard." Mina said smiling towards her. "It's gonna be all right."  
"Thanks Mina."  
"We should go out tonight." Mina said. "To relax before mid terms, I mean."  
"I don't know. I don't reall-"  
"C'mon. It's going to be fun." Mina said. "We can go dancing. And have some drinks."  
"I don't really drink. I get really drunk with like a beer."  
"I can take care of you."  
 _"Man, why she gon' say shit like that and expect no feelings from me? The fuck."_ Cheyoung thought.  
"Chae!! Wake up!!" Mina exclaimed. "Girl, you need a break."

The club was packed. People were everywhere grinding on each other, sweat was rolling down the walls and on the floor, drunk people were going and coming.  
If one more person bumped into her, Chaeyoung was going to fight.  
"Drink." Mina said, handing her a transparent liquid. "Is strawberry."  
"What's this?"  
"Vodka." Mina smiled. "Drink it and let's go dance."  
Chaeyoung did as she was told. Taking short sips of her drink while moving to Icona Pop's Girlfriend. Mina dancing next to her.  
Once her drink was finished, Mina dragged her to the middle of the dance floor.  
It was all fun. Until Tove Lo's Disco Tits played.

Mina stood impossibly closer to her, foreheads touching, Mina's elbows resting on Chaeyoung's shoulders.  
 _I'm sweatin' from head to toe._  
Mina's lips brushed her cheeks.  
 _I'm wet through all my clothes._  
Mina's thigh was in between hers.  
 _I'm fully charged, nipples are hard._  
Mina's hands traveled down her front.  
 _Ready to go_  
Mina's hands were on her hips, making her steady.  
 _No, I don't, I don't have a type._  
Mina's lips were on her lips.  
 _Take a hit._  
Her hands holding Mina's head in place.  
 _Come on over tonight_  
"Do you want to go back to the dorm?"  
"Yes."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thoughts?
> 
> Hey, I'm new.  
> I'm not a native English speaker, so sorry for any mistakes.  
> Corrections and suggestions are welcomed.  
> Thanks. XOXO.


End file.
